


bulletproof

by Jenfly



Series: the path of crimes [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crimes & Criminals, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Team Bonding, Teamwork, Teasing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: This new team-up between them all seemed to have a lot of potential and who knew, maybe they would eventually find themselves stepping on to a completely different kind of path.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: the path of crimes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on track with this series! So sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I swear that I didn't forget this. I've thought about this every day and was going to write more of this but then all the ship weeks happened, Christmas came and I was so busy and time just flew. But now I'm finally here with a new part, yay! 😄 This time we get a tiny glimpse in Roger's past... 
> 
> Hope you like this!

_The autumn wind was blowing harshly and Roger could feel the cold, faint raindrops hitting his face as he stood at the harbor, surrounded by containers and four men. His fist clenched tighter around the straps of the bag he was holding and he looked at the men sternly. In the dim lighting of the harbor, they looked mostly like silhouettes, big and threatening ones, and Roger could feel the adrenaline pumping through him, filling his veins._

_”Well, pretty boy, what are you waiting for?” one of the men asked, voice low and mocking. ”There’s gotta be enough for all of us in that bag.”_

_Roger clenched his jaw, heart picking up a pace in his chest when the man takes a few steps closer._

_”Come on, it’s only fair we get our share, too.”_

_”I was there first, so I think this all belongs to me,” Roger said, lifting the bag slightly. The man growled dissatisfied and Roger could see his hand moving closer to his gun that was resting on the holder on the side of his waist._

_”Don’t test your luck, boy,” the man warned. ”You’re outnumbered.”_

_Roger knew that, of course. He thought himself as a good fighter but he knew he wouldn’t have a chance against them, especially when they had guns and he didn’t have. He had lost his own in the middle of the jewelry store robbery as he had heard some noises and left the place so quickly._

_When the man stepped again closer to him, Roger’s eyes flickered to the surroundings, estimating his chances to get to safety if they would start the fire. And they most likely would start shooting when they would realize what Roger had done. Now he only needed to buy some time, a few more minutes._

_”Why should I test my luck as I know it’s on my side?”_

_The man let out an unamused chuckle._

_”You think you’re clever?” he scoffed, shaking his head. ”I’m fairly sure this wasn’t a part of your plan. To end up here with us.”_

_”Well… ” Roger started, dragging out the word and cocking his head to the side. ”Not everything goes always according to the plan.”_

_”So it looks like you have no way out of this,” the man said. ”Unless you cooperate with us. Just give us our share of the loot and then we all can go on minding our own businesses.”_

_Roger flashed the man a slight smirk, though he couldn’t be sure if he even saw that in the dim lighting and the fall of raindrops thickening, and shook his head._

_”It isn’t really fair when I did all the work,” Roger pointed out, knowing full well that he was balancing on thin ice. The man growled, his hand settling on his gun on his holder and Roger’s breath hitched, his hold of the bag’s straps tightening even more while he clenched his other hand into a fist. A moment of threatening silence fell between them and Roger was waiting for his cue to escape, heart thundering in his chest._

_Then he heard them – the sirens._

_The sound of them getting louder and louder._

_He took a deep breath in, seeing the men fidgeting and glancing at the direction where the sound seemed to come and when the flickering lights came to their view all broke loose._

_All the men drew their guns out and Roger’s instinct to escape kicked in, his legs starting to lead him towards the nearest container when the men started to fire. The next seconds went by the blur as Roger tried to sidestep the bullets, the sounds of wind, rain, guns, and sirens blending into unidentifiable noise that rang in his ears._

_He didn’t realize it before he reached the container and took a sharp turn to the right._

_Pain piercing his body as he fell down to the ground. He had been shot. His hand went to his side and when he brought it to closer to see properly, there was blood on it and his eyes widen in horror. He shifted slightly and it caused the pain to sting everywhere, his mind spin. He gritted his teeth, trying to focus on the sounds around and forced himself to move forward._

_It felt like ages before he reached the other end of the container, his vision getting blurred as the blood seeping from the wounds – there are several, he could feel them – made him dizzy. There’s a light pole close by, he registered, and then someone stopped near it. Roger squinted his eyes, seeing a curly-haired man holding a gun and looking around, and a memory flashed in his mind. He grunted as he pulled himself forward the man and the man’s eyes settled on him._

_He rushed to Roger and Roger blinked up at him as the man was checking how badly he was injured. When their eyes met, realization dawned on Roger, slowly but surely. The dots to his memory were connected – he knew the man._

_And Roger could see the recognition in the man’s eyes, too, before his world went black._

*

”Roger...” a soft voice spoke to his ear, arms tightening their hold around him and Roger tried to squirm, wanting to get away. He needed to get away. To safety. Before he…

”Roger!”

The louder, but gentle call of his name snapped Roger out of his haze and he opened his eyes, breathing heavily. 

”Shh, it’s alright, you’re safe,” the man beside him said, his nose pressing against Roger’s neck and Roger relaxed in the embrace of his boyfriend, letting out a long sigh.

It had been a nightmare. Not just any nightmare, though, but one he had actually lived through a bit over five years ago. Sometimes that almost fateful night came to disturb his sleep, making him live it again, usually more vaguely but this time it had again been one of those few more vivid experiences. The one that left Roger feeling tired, a bit shaken up, but Brian was there to make it all better, just like he had been there ever since it all had happened.

Roger turned in Brian’s embrace, trying to make out his features in the darkness of the small bedroom.

”Sorry,” he mumbled, setting his hand on Brian’s arm and running his fingers slowly over the warm skin. He could hear Brian sigh, lips pressing against his bare shoulder.

”Shh, stop it,” Brian whispered softly. ”You have no reason to be sorry.”

Roger knew that he didn’t need to be sorry but every time he woke up from the nightmare, he felt bad – he just couldn’t help it. The nightmare didn’t only remind him of how close to death he had been but also that at what cost Brian had saved him. Brian’s whole life had turned upside down that night – he had to leave everything behind and step onto a path that was the complete opposite he had been walking on. And no matter that Brian had done his decision himself, Roger still felt bad that Brian had given up on the proper life because of him.

”Roger...” Brian breathed out, placing another kiss on Roger’s shoulder. ”I know what you’re thinking.” 

Brian kissed a path up to Roger’s cheek and Roger’s eyes fluttered, a small wave of warmth coursing through his body. 

”We’ve been through this so many times,” Brian said, nuzzling Roger’s ear. ”I made my choice and I don’t regret it. Never have and never will. I’ve never before felt more alive than living this life with you.”

Roger chuckled lightly, shaking his head. 

”Tall softie,” he said quietly, making Brian hum. ”I love you.”

”I love you, too,” Brian said, lifting his head up and starting to pepper Roger’s cheek with kisses, eventually reaching his lips. Roger melted into the kiss immediately, his heart leaping in his chest and warmth filling every cell of his body as their mouths slowly moved against each other.

When Brian eventually broke the kiss, Roger let out a sigh, feeling now much calmer. The effect Brian had on him was something he never really could explain – he felt grounded, like he _belonged,_ and it was something he had never experienced before, the one thing he would cherish for the rest of his life.

Roger closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth of Brian next to him, breathed in and out, slowly. 

The nightmare faded back into a distant memory in his mind and it didn’t take long before sleep overtook him again.

* * *

”When do you think we can try out to go there?” Freddie asked, glancing at the papers scattered on the table in front of them all and then at Brian. The curly-haired man was looking at his iPad, a thoughtful expression on his face. Freddie had to wait for the answer for a while and his eyes went to Roger, who had seemed pretty restless for the whole time they had been going through the plan. Freddie couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to the blond, the concern rising its head within him.

When Roger caught Freddie’s eyes, he raised his brow and then stood up, putting the half-eating pizza slice down on the plate on the table and without a word marched out. Freddie stared after him dumbfounded, turning then to look at Brian again.

”Bad day, I assume?” he said nodding to the door from where Roger had just walked out. Brian lowered his iPad onto his lap with a sigh.

”He saw a nightmare last night,” Brian said. ”Sometimes our past comes back haunting.”

Freddie furrowed his brows, nodding slowly. ”Your past? Do you mean that whatever happened, you were also there?”

Brian glanced at the door with compassion, a hint of sadness and fear, before meeting Freddie’s gaze.

”Yes, I was there,” Brian answered quietly. ”Just in time to save him.”

”Oh, I see,” Freddie said, the feeling of worry growing stronger. ”Will he be okay? I’m just wondering if he’s able to participate in this action part of the plan?”

Brian offered Freddie a small smile. 

”Yes, he will be alright. He’s strong and he knows what he’s capable of. Give it a few days and he’s back on his usual track.”

Brian sounded pretty convincing and Freddie didn’t see any reason not to believe him. After all, he knew Roger the best. 

”That’s good,” Freddie stated, turning to look at John who had been sitting fairly quiet most of the time. His boyfriend smiled at him and Freddie answered it with a smile of his own. 

”And the answer to your original question, Freddie, is that we can go there at the end of this week. By then I should have made all the preparations when it comes to security cameras as there seems to be a few of them in that area,” Brian said and Freddie turned back to him, seeing him returning to work with his iPad. 

”Great, I can’t wait to get into action,” Freddie said, feeling his spirit rising up. ”And I’m so looking forward to teaming up with Roger.”

Brian’s lips curved into an amused smile as he tore his eyes from his iPad and looked up at Freddie.

”He’s looking forward to that, too. I can’t wait to see what kind of chaos you two will cause.”

The words made John burst into laughter and Freddie’s eyes widened and he crossed his arms over his chest, pretending to be offended. Brian just smirked, chuckling lightly.

”I’m totally with Brian on this,” John commented and Freddie groaned over-dramatically, glaring at his boyfriend. John just smiled at him sweetly, causing Freddie to roll his eyes and fight hard against the smile, only to fail in the end. 

”And you two will be an awful team,” he shot back, knowing that it was a pretty weak try at a joke.

”Oh, no, we will be an awesome team,” John said, a smirk crossing his lips, then giving Brian a wink. Brian shook his head smiling, lowering his gaze to his iPad while a faint blush rose to adorn his cheeks. It looked adorable and Freddie couldn’t help but chuckle quietly as he saw how John’s smirk changed into a happy smile as he looked at Brian. Without an ounce of doubt, Freddie knew that those two would be a great team – just like he and Roger.

Silence fell between them but it was soon broken by the door opening and Roger coming back in. Freddie met his eyes when he was close enough, offering him a small smile. Roger raised his brow, glancing quickly between all of them, sitting then down next to Brian and directing his attention to Freddie. A faint smell of smoke wafted into Freddie’s nose as Roger leaned his elbows on the table and rested his head on his palms, looking now much more relaxed.

Apparently the little break had done good as the blue in Roger’s eyes seemed now brighter, a mischievous gleam passing in them.

”I think now would be a good time to spar,” Roger stated, a tiny smirk making its way on his lips. ”How would you feel if we take a moment to get our adrenaline rushing, Fred?”

Freddie stood up, maybe a bit too enthusiastic, and smirked.

”That would be my pleasure,” he said with a wink and Roger flashed him a radiant smile as he stood up. ”Let’s get ready, then.”

Roger offered his arm to Freddie when he had walked over to him and Freddie gladly hooked his arm with his and they left, leaving Brian and John to mind their own businesses.

”Want to bet who wins this time?” John asked after Freddie and Roger were out of earshot.

Brian’s lifted his gaze up, looking first at the direction Freddie and Roger had gone and then meeting John’s eyes.

”Are you sure you want to lose the bet?” Brian answered the question with a question. Something flashed in John’s eyes, a knowing smile rising to his lips.

”What makes you so _sure_ that I will lose the bet?”

”I just know it,” Brian stated, trying so hard to keep his cool but John could see he was fighting the smile, the corners of his lips slightly twitching upwards. John shook his head slowly, smirking. 

”You really like to tease, don’t you?”

This time Brian couldn’t help the smile from spreading to his lips, the look in his eyes changing softer and intense.

”Seems like we have something in common, then.”

John hummed, gazing at Brian curious, feeling something within him stir. They hadn’t known each other for very long – only some weeks – and yet the curly-haired man had already caught his interest. He still didn’t know much about him, basically, he was pretty much a mystery to him, but John couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted to know more. 

Solving mysterious could surely be like walking on thin ice but for some reason, John felt that solving this one would be worth the risk.

After all, life without risks would be way too boring.

* * *

Roger was holding the gun lowered in front of him, with both hands, while he was walking forward among the old work machines. Freddie was following right on his heels, keeping eye on the surroundings behind them. It was late evening and it was mostly dark but the few light poles that were still working offered enough light that they would be easily seen. Roger took a sharp turn to left after the next large work machine, raising his gun up, eyes scanning over the view.

The old, abandoned repair shop stood a little bit left from the spot he and Freddie were now, the wooden platforms piled on the side of it, the big doors on the end hanging just barely on their place. They were full of holes where the yellowy light seeped through. 

Roger moved his other hand away from his gun, pressing it to his right ear where the ear communication piece was.

”Brian, John, can you hear me?” he asked quietly, waiting until there was light noise coming to his ear and Brian started speaking.

_Yes, we can hear you. How does it look there?_

”Pretty dead. No guards in sight. We need to get closer and those main doors seem to be our only option,” Roger explained and Brian hummed. 

_There’s another, smaller entrance here where we are but one guard is standing in front of it. I don’t want to risk anything yet, so go to the main doors and let me know if you see or hear something through it._

”Okay, copy that,” Roger said, turning to Freddie and motioning him to follow him. 

Quickly they made their way to the doors, pressing their bags against the wall beside the left door. Their eyes met for a moment, exchanging tiny nods before Roger turned to the door, peeking into one of the holes. At first, he was blinded by the light but then he started to distinguish the forms of people there. He counted them, though he couldn’t be sure of the exact number of them. There were at least six of them, all dressed up in black, standing in some kind of circle and he could hear them talking.

Roger motioned Freddie to come and look at, too, and when the other man stepped closer, Roger handed his spot over and moved aside to inform Brian.

”I saw six guys but there can be more.”

 _So, no Jamie, then?_

”No. But maybe she is–” Roger didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was cut off by the quiet _’oh shit’_ reaching his ears and then he heard some vague noises. 

”Bri, everything okay?” he asked, trying not to sound worried even though a tiny knot of it settled into his chest. There was a moment of silence before Brian replied.

_Yes. We just had to move into a more secure place so that we aren’t spotted or heard. Speaking of Jamie, she just arrived here and is going soon in. Now she’s speaking with the guard. A few other guards, probably her personal ones, are standing right behind her._

Roger let out a small, relieved sigh. 

”Good.”

_They’re going in now. Keep an eye on what happens inside and I and John move onto the next step._

”Okay, tell John to be careful.”

 _I will._

With a sigh Roger stepped back to Freddie, taking a spot from his right sight and looking inside from another hole. His thoughts wandered to the other pair and he hoped that everything would go well. They were taking a risk by sending John in to place the device that was supposed to record the gathering but it was the only way to get the device in. John would have to be quick and keep himself out of sight or otherwise, the plan would be doomed. And in case something would go wrong, Roger and Freddie had to be prepared to play their parts.

The next minutes seemed to last so long as Roger waited for more information. He and Freddie kept an eye on what was happening inside the repair shop and for a while, it seemed like everything was going quietly and smoothly. But then Jamie raised her voice, stepping closer to one of the men in suit and soon the man dropped to his knees in front of her. Jamie’s voice echoed in the space, threatening and Roger could only make out a word here and there. Then a sudden sound of slap made him flinch a bit but he didn’t take his eye off of the sight. 

It was obvious Jamie was pissed off at the man and Roger was preparing to witness something more brutal happening soon. More slaps followed, making the man almost lose his balance and finally, the kick to his chest made him fall on his back to the hard concrete floor. The next moment Jamie drew a gun, pointing the man with it and Roger could only imagine the look on her face, not showing any kind of mercy.

_It’s done._

Roger sighed as he heard Brian’s voice confirming that everything went well. He turned to Freddie, giving him a light shove to arm, getting his attention. He showed him thumbs up and Freddie nodded, seeming to relax.

”Good, it seems things are getting ugly there,” Roger spoke quietly, turning to look back inside, and it took only a blink of an eye before Jamie pulled the trigger, the sound of a shot getting muffled by the silencer.

_Sounds like someone just paid the price for pissing her off._

”Yeah… How long we still have to be here?”

 _About ten minutes._

”Okay, great. We’ll meet you by the car.”

*

”Well, that went smoothly,” Freddie stated, dropping down to a couch, pulling John on to his lap and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

”Yes, it was a good start. Now we just need to wait and hope that the recording will give us the information we need,” Brian said, sitting beside Freddie and John. Roger squeezed himself into a small space felt on Brian’s right side and threw his legs over Brian’s tighs while leaning against the armrest. Brian’s placed his hands on Roger’s shin, squeezing them gently, meeting his eyes.

Roger smiled at him fondly, leaning then closer, asking for a kiss that Brian was more than happy to give him. Freddie and John cooed quietly, playfully teasing them by complaining how adorable they were, and when Brian and Roger parted, they both chuckled, offering their most charming smiles at the other pair.

”You two are equally as bad as we are,” Roger teased, causing Freddie to roll his eyes and bury his face into John’s neck. John was smiling widely, his eyes shining as he patted Freddie’s arm.

Brian watched the scene smiling, something warm moving within him.

”How long you have been together?” he asked.

”11 years as a couple but we’ve known each other since childhood,” John answered and Brian’s eyes widened a bit in surprise.

”So you grew up together?”

”Yes, we were always close. Officially we got together when I was 19 and Freddie 24.”

”Oh, you must really know each other better than anyone else, then,” Roger said, the awe gleaming in his voice. Freddie chuckled, lifting his head up and looking at the blond. 

”I guess we do know each other quite well,” Freddie said with a smile that told Roger he was obviously being a bit modest with the truth. ”How about you two?”

Brian and Roger shared a look before Brian answered.

”Five years only but it feels like ten years.”

”Hey!” Roger protested, giving Brian’s shoulder a shove with his fist. Freddie and John laughed as Brian turned to Roger who glared at him, breaking into a grin, tongue between his teeth.

”Yeah, these five years have been so long,” Roger continued with the play. ”But when you love someone you’re ready to put up with their shit, right?”

The other three men burst into laughter and Roger couldn’t help but join them. The start of the week had been rough but day by day the weight on his heart had lessened and now he felt completely relaxed and happy. Their journey as a combined team was only starting but for now, everything seemed promising and Roger thought that it was a good reason for a little celebration.

”I think we’ve earned a small treat after this all,” Roger said, moving his legs away from Brian’s lap and standing then up. ”Be back in a minute.”

The others looked as he disappeared into the small kitchen, the light sound of clinking telling them that Roger was most likely looking for something to drink.

”Hmm, don’t take this a wrong way, Brian, but I can see why you ended up together with him,” Freddie said and Brian turned to him, brows raised.

”There’s something in him that seems to just draw people in.”

The look in Freddie’s eyes was curious, warm and Brian flashed him a bit dreamy smile.

”Yeah, he’s… It’s hard to explain, really, but he’s just so...” Brian trailed off, not quite knowing the right word he was looking for.

”Genuine,” John offered and Brian nodded.

”We don’t have proper wine glasses so these paper cups need to work as replacements,” Roger said as he returned carrying a bottle of wine and four paper cups. Brian moved to make some room for the cups on the small table in front of the couch and Roger set them down on to it, opening the wine bottle and pouring it to the cups.

Brian gave John and Freddie their cups, both nodding their thanks to him and took his own cup in his hand. As Roger had picked his own up and put the bottle on the table, he raised the cup.

”To us and team work.”

”And to diamonds,” Freddie added, earning light chuckles from others.

”And to diamonds,” Roger repeated with a grin.

They all took sips from the wine and Brian reached out his hand to Roger. Smiling, Roger took it and let Brian pull him on to his lap. He brought their joined hands up, kissing Brian’s knuckles, letting then go of it. Brian wrapped it around him and took another sip from his wine, resting his chin on Roger’s shoulder. Roger tilted his head, smile wide, a pleasant, calming warmth filling him.

Beside them John had slightly turned in Freddie’s lap, thrown his free hand over Freddie’s shoulders, looking at the man with such a tenderness that left nothing for guessing. 

It was sweet, beautiful, the openness of it, and a part of Roger felt like he was intruding something very private by looking at it all so close by. But as John eventually tore his gaze away from Freddie, catching Roger’s eyes, the soft, approving smile of his told Roger that it was okay. Maybe even more than okay as there seemed to be this odd tinge in John’s eyes, a mix of curiosity and intensity, that made something stir within Roger.

Roger couldn’t quite place the feeling but due to his nature, he was more than ready to find out what it meant.

This new team-up between them all seemed to have a lot of potential and who knew, maybe they would eventually find themselves stepping on to a completely different kind of path.

**Author's Note:**

>  **The boy's ages in this are:** Freddie 35 / John 30 / Brian 33 / Roger 31
> 
> The woman, **Jamie** , is a female version of Jim Beach - a very famous criminal, especially known for her cruel nature.
> 
> Please, let me know what you think. 💗


End file.
